für immer zusammen?
by zorro007
Summary: Rin wächst über nacht zu einer vierzehnjähringen heran.sesshomaru hat keine erklärung dafür.und ausgerechnet sein bruder oda bessa Kagome kann ihm helfen,ein gegenmittel gegen den fluch zu finden...4.kap on
1. Chapter 1

**Meine zweite ff. weiß noch nicht obs n oneshot wird,mal sehen. **

**Achja, Anmerkung: Mir gehört nix, außer die Idee von der Story! **

- _Kursives_ sind Gedanken

- das Zeugs in(...) is mei Senf

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

Es war spät in der Nacht. Sesshomaru saß an einen Baum gelehnt und sah hoch zu den Sternen. So etwas tat er normalerweise nie, aber in letzter Zeit hatte er oft das Verlangen danach, den Himmel anzusehen. Er war irgendwie beeindruckt von den Sternen, die so weit weg waren, und so unendlich schienen. Er saß jetzt schon die halbe nacht dort. Schlaf brauchte er nicht (na ja, fast nicht, nur halt weniger als andere.)

Nach einer Weile schaute er zu Ah-Uhn, der sich auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Rin lag auf seinem Rücken und schlief tief und fest. Jaken lag wenige Meter daneben, auf dem Rücken und schnarchte vor sich hin. Ein Lächeln huschte über Sesshomarus Lippen.

_Wie kann sie bei so einem Krach schlafen? _dachte er sich.

Plötzlich stand er auf und ging in Richtung Ah-Uhn. Er hockte sich vor dem großen Tier hin und schaute Rin an. Eine Strähne ihrer schwarzen Haarpracht war in ihr Gesicht gefallen. Nach ein paar Minuten schob er die Harrsträhne vorsichtig zurück, und passte auf das er sie nicht aufweckte.

_Sie ist ein hübschen Mädchen_ dachte er und betrachtete sie weiter.

Rin hatte der weilen einen wunderschönen Traum.

**Traum Anfang**

Sie stand auf einer großen Wiese, voller Blumen und Schmetterlingen. Ihr Meister saß mitten in dieser Wiese, und Rin brachte ihm ganz ganz ganz viele Blumen. Er freute sich über jede Blumen, die er ihr brachte und Rin fühlte sich wie das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt. Sie saß lächelnd neben im und band einen Blumenkranz zusammen. Plötzlich nahm er sie auf den Arm und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Wir werden immer zusammen sein, Rin. Ich lass dich nie wieder allein." Ihre Augen strahlten noch mehr Freude aus, als sie es sowieso schon taten. „Oh ja! Und ich werde auch immer ein artiges Mädchen sein, und ... und ... und ... ich werde immer bei dir bleiben!" Sie fiel ihrem Meister um den Hals und er umarmte sie herzlich. „Niemand wird uns je trennen!" flüsterte das kleine Menschenmädchen ihrem Dämonenfreund ins Ohr.

**Traum Ende**

Plötzlich sah Sesshomaru ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht.

_Sie hat bestimmt gerade einen schönen Traum. _

Er lächelte wieder leicht. Aber dann stand er auf und ging, gedankenversunken, in Richtung Wald.

Er selbst hatte schon seit langem keine Träume mehr.

_Das ist nur was für Weicheier!_ redete er sich ein. Langsam ging er weiter, bis er an dem Wald ankam. Ohne ein Geräusch sprang er auf einen Ast und lehnte sich an den Stamm.

Er dachte an Rin. _Was sie wohl geträumt hatte?_ fragte er sich. _Sie hat bestimmt von Blumen geträumt. Sie liebte Blumen! Oder von ihren Eltern._ Bei dem Gedanke daran musste Sesshomaru schwer schlucken. Sie war knappe sieben Jahre alt, als er sie wiederbelebt hatte. (ihr wisst was ich meine-->Tenseiga) Ihre Eltern wurde von Banditen getötet und sie lebte ganz auf sich allein gestellt in dem Dorf. Niemand kümmerte sich um sie.

Er seufzte leise.

Aber jetzt hatte sie ja ihn. Ihn, Jaken und Ah-Uhn. Und sie schien sich wohl zu fühlen, bei ihm.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nie wird er, oder sonst wer ihre Eltern ersetzen können.

Aber konnte er wirklich für sie sorgen?

Konnte er sie wirklich auf ihr späteres Leben vorbereiten?

Gut, Jaken brachte ihr etwas lesen und schreiben bei, aber sie konnte nicht einmal kochen, geschweige denn Wäsche waschen. Er seufzte wieder. In seinen Gedanken stellte er sich immer wieder die gleiche Frage:

_Kann ich für sie sorgen?_

Nach einer Weile kroch die Sonne schon hinter dem Horizont hervor.

Sesshomaru ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich Gedanken, ja sogar Sorgen um einen Menschen machte.

_Warum mache ich mir solche Gedanken? Sie ist nur ein Mensch! Ihr Schicksal kann mir doch egal sein._ Plötzlich zog er seine Energiepeitsche hervor und fällte einen Baum. ErR warwütend. Wütend auf sich selbst, dass er sich Gedanken um einen Menschen machte. Er hasste sich dafür. Und er durfte seine Fassade nicht so einfach fallen lassen. _Nein! Niemals!_

Am nächsten morgen wachte Rin als erste auf. Nachdem sie gegähnt hatte, sprang sie von Ah-Uhn runter. Sie streckte sich ein paar mal und schaute dann unter den Baum, wo ihr Meister sich am Abend zuvor hingelegt hatte. Aber die Stelle war leer. Rin ging zu Jaken und weckte ihn.

„Jaken, aufwachen." Sie schüttelte ihn leicht, bis er seine Augen öffnete.

„uhaaaaaaaaaah" er gähnte aus vollem Leibe. „Ist den schon wieder Morgen? Die Nacht war viel zu kurz!" Er setzte sich hin und sah Rin an.

„Wo ist Meister Sesshomaru, Jaken?" fragte Rin ihn schließlich.

„waaaaaaaaas, er ist nicht da?" Der kleine Gnom war geschockt. Sofort sprang er auf und rannte wie wild durch die Gegend.

„Warum kann er mir nicht sagen, wenn er weg geht? Warum geht er überhaupt ohne mich weg? Wo er wohl hin ist? Besser: Wann kommt er wieder? Was mache ich denn jetzt nur?" Jaken war verzweifelt.

_Jetzt hab ich wieder diese kleine Göre am Hals._ „Ahh, was mache ich jetzt nur. Meister, bitte kommt zurück!" Betend schaute er zum Himmel.

„Duuuuuuu Jaaaaaaaken?"

„Was ist den, Rin?" Er hasste es, wenn er mit ihr allein war.

„Ich hab Hunger." Plötzlich hörte man ein leises Knurren, das aus Rins Bauchgegend kam.

„Hhm, na dann lass uns in den Wald gehen, und etwas essbares suchen."

_Jedes mal dasselbe. Warum schleppt der Meister dieses Menschenmädchen mit sich rum. Sie steht uns doch nur im Weg._

Was Rin betraf, verstand er seinen Meister nicht. Gut, er verstand manchmal nicht, warum sein Meister handelte, wie er handelte. Aber nach kurzer Zeit machte es dann doch klick bei Jaken und alles ergab einen Sinn. Aber den Sinn in Rin fand er nicht. Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und ging in Richtung Wald. Rin lief begeistert hinterher. Sie mochte den Wald, aber nur am Tag. In der Nacht hatte sie Angst.

Nur wenn ihr geliebter Meister bei ihr war fühlte sie sich überall sicher.

„Geh und such dir ein paar Beeren. Aber iss keine, bevor du sie mir nicht gezeigt hast, ok? und noch was, lauf nicht so weit weg. Ich hasse es, dich zu suchen!" Noch bevor er zuende gesprochen hatte, lief Rin los, dicht gefolgt von Ah-Uhn. Mürrisch machte sich Jaken auf den Weg, um sich selbst etwas zum Essen zu suchen.

* * *

**So,das war das erste Kap. Es wirdlogischer Weise kein Oneshot mehr... .**

**Weiß vielleicht einer von euch ob Rin noch irgendwelche Verwandten hat (Bruder,Schwester,...)?** **Das würd mich ma interessieren.**

**also bis bald, byebye**


	2. Chapter 2

So,das zweite kapitel!

Schade,noch gar keine reviews? Scheint nicht grad so viele sessy-fans unter euch zu geben... _traurig bins_

D**isclaimer: **mir nix, nur Ide für Story!

"..." - > gesagtes

_ Kusives_ - > gedachtes

(...) -> mein senf :-P

* * *

Rin hörte Jaken´s Warnungen schon gar nicht mehr, als sie mit Ah-Uhn am Zügel los rannte.

Er folgte ihr überall hin, und die beiden waren schon richtig gute Freunde geworden. Die kleine Rin rief in Ah-Uhn eine Art Beschützerinstinkt hervor, und deshalb passte er auch immer auf sie auf, als wäre sie sein Kind. (Ah-Uhn und Kinder hahaha, wär doch au ma süß feixs)

Sie liefen beide einen kleinen Waldweg entlang, und schauten sich jeweils nach links und nach rechts nach Beeren um, die irgendwie essbar aussahen.

Plötzlich rannte Ah-Uhn los und zog die kleine Rin hinter sich her. Er hatte wenige Meter entfernt einen Himbeerstrauch entdeckt.

„Super gemacht, Ah-Uhn." lobte Rin ihren großen Freund, und streichelte ihm über seinen Hals.

Sie pflückte schnell ein paar Beeren und legte sie in die Taschen, die an Ah-Uhn´s Sattel befestigt waren. (ich weiß das es die Taschen eigentle ne gibt,aba ich kann das arme Mädchen doch nicht die ganze Zeit mit beeren in n händn rumrennen lassn )

Nachdem Rin alles verstaut hatte gingen sie weiter.

Jaken machte sich in der zwischen Zeit Gedanken darüber, ob es ein Fehler war, Rin allein in den Wald gehen zu lassen.

_Mein Meister bringt mich um wenn der Kleinen etwas passiert! Sollte ich ihr lieber hinterher gehen. _

Er blieb gedankenversunken stehen und drehte sich in die Richtung, in die Rin mit Ah-Uhn verschwunden war.

_Ah-Uhn ist doch bei ihr, der wird schon auf sie auf passen! _

Mit einem erleichtertem Seufzer setzt Jaken seinen Weg fort.

Rin und Ah-Uhn erreichten derweilen eine Lichtung, auf der einige Blumen wuchsen. Rin ließ sofort Ah-Uhn´s Zügel los und rannte voller Begeisterung auf die Wiese.

„Oh, die sind sooooooooooo schön. Ob ich meinem Meister welche pflücken sollte?" Fragend schaute sie Ah-Uhn an.

Er zwinkerte mit seinen Augen, was Rin als ein „Ja" interpretierte.

Also pflückte sie Blumen. Rote, blaue, sogar eine in orange fand sie. Die steckte sie sich aber selbst ins Haar, da die Blume gut zu ihrem Kimono passte.

Plötzlich legte Rin ihre gesammelten Blumen auf den Boden und rannte über die Lichtung zu einem Baum, der lilafarbene Früchte trug. Rin stellte sich unter ihn und schaut nach oben. Solche Früchte hatte sie noch nie gesehen, aber sie sahen verdammt lecker aus.

„Ah-Uhn, kannst du mir eine Frucht pflücken, ich komm nicht ran." Sofort machte sich Ah-Uhn auf dem Weg zu seiner kleinen Freundin, um ihr ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Er streckte einen Hals nach oben und versuchte mit seinem Maul an die Früchte zu kommen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Rin schaute traurig drein, als ihr plötzlich eine Idee kam.

„Warte, bleib so, Ah-Uhn." Sie kletterte erst auf seinen Rücken und dann über seinen einen Hals auf seinem einen Kopf. Sie passte auf, dass sie ihn dabei nicht weh tat. Mit etwas Mühe erreichte sie gerade so einen Zweig, den sie mit der einen Finger herunter zog. Mit der anderen Hand pflückte sie zwei Früchte. Schnell kletterte sie wieder auf Ah-Uhn´s Rücken und sprang freudig von ihm herunter.

„Mhh, die sehen aber lecker aus. Hier, die ist für dich." Sie hielt ihm eine Frucht entgegen.

Sofort biess Ah-Uhn herzhaft hinein, und auch Rin kostete die unbekannte Frucht.

Nachdem Ah-Uhn eine Weile auf ihr herum kaute, spuckte er sie plötzlich wieder aus.

Rin schaute erschrocken auf. „Schmeckt sie dir etwa nicht? Ich find sie lecker, aber wenn du sie nicht willst, dann musst du sie nicht essen."

Ah-Uhn legte sich zufrieden vor ihr hin, und nachdem Rin aufgegessen hatte, kletterte sie auf seinen Rücken und machte es sich bequem. Bald darauf schlief sie ein, Ah-Uhn aber blieb die ganze Zeit über wach.

Jaken hatte sich in der zwischen Zeit auch einiges essbares gefunden. Er setzte sich auf einen Stein und breitete alles vor sich aus. Dann fing er an zu sortieren. „Das ist für Rin." und schob einen großen Haufen mitBeeren und anderen Früchten zur Seite. „Und das ist für mich..." kritisch betrachtete er das kleine Häufchen vor sich. „Hhm, sie muss doch noch wachsen..." seufzte er leise und fing an, die Beeren in sich hinein zu stopfen.

Sesshomaru saß immer noch auf dem Baum. Er hatte die ganze Zeit die Sonne beobachtet, wie sie langsam hinter dem Horizont hervor kam. _Ob Rin und Jaken schon auf sind?_ fragte er sich in Gedanken. Er stand auf und sah in Richtung Wald. Kurz darauf hatte er auch schon ihren duft in der Nase. Sie war nicht weit weg.

Er sog noch mehr Luft in sich hinein, um sich ihren Geruch einzuprägen. Sie roch nach Blumen, und nach frischem Gras. Irgendwie genoss er diesen Geruch, aber das würde er sich selbst nie eingestehen.

Plötzlich wachte Rin auf. Sie hatte von Jaken geträumt, wie er sie wieder einmal rumkommandierte, wenn ihr Meister nicht da war. Und dann fiel es ihr wieder ein...

„Aaaaaaah, wir müssen doch zurück zu Jaken, den haben wir ja total vergessen."

Ah-Uhn schreckte hoch, als er Rins Stimme hörte.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst geht Jaken wieder beim Meister Sesshomaru petzen, und dann ist er wieder böse auf mich..." Traurig blickte Rin zum Boden.

Sie mochte es nicht, wenn ihr Meister böse auf sie war. Sie merkte genau, wenn mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt. Sie sah es in seinen Augen. Obwohl er fast all seine Gefühle unterdrückte, konnte Rin in seinen Augen manchmal Wut sehen, und manchmal sogar Freude.

Plötzlich stand Ah-Uhn auf und rannte zu der Mitte der Wiese. Er hob mit seinem einem Maul die Blumen auf, und brachte sie zurück zu Rin.

„Danke schön...Wir müssen noch Jaken so eine Frucht mitnehmen."

Sie kletterte wieder auf Ah-Uhn´s Rücken, und dann auf seinen Kopf. Sie streckte sich wieder in die Höhe und kam, seltsamer weise, sofort an die Früchte.

Rin war etwas überrascht darüber, dachte sich aber nix weiter dabei und griff nach einer Frucht. „So, jetzt müssen wir schnell aber Jaken finden." Sie steig hinunter auf seinen Rücken, nahm ihm die Blumen aus einem Maul und steckte sie vorsichtigin die andere Satteltschen.

Kurz darauf flog Ah-Uhn auch schon los, und versuchte Jaken zu finden.

Jaken saß auf einem Stein und starrte den Haufen Früchte an, die er für Rin gesammelt hatte.

_Ob es auffällt, wenn eine fehlt? Ich nehm auch nur eine ganz ganz kleine... _

Er streckte zaghaft seine Hand nach einer Frucht aus, als ein großer Schatten über ihm erschien. _Nein, das sind Rin und Ah-Uhn!_

Er zog rasch seine Hand zurück und schaute langsam nach oben und entdeckte... Sesshomaru.

„Oh Meister, ihr seit endlich zurück. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen um euch gemacht. Das soll jetzt nicht heißen, das ich denke, ihr könnte nicht auf euch aufpassen, nein ganz im Gegenteil..." Er wurde von Sesshomaru´s ruhiger, aber kalter Stimme unterbrochen.

"Wo ist Rin?"

„Ähm, nun ja, Rin ist, naja wie soll ich das sagen..." Jaken suchte verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung. Plötzlich erschien ein großer Schatten über ihnen und eine fröhlich Stimme erklang. (Hä, „erklang" , wie geschwollen ist das denn? O.o )

„Halloooooo, Meister Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Rin winkte freudig zu ihrem Meister hinunter. Ah-Uhn landete sanft neben Sesshomaru und Rin sprang fröhlich von ihm hinunter. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. Irgendetwas war anders an ihr, aber er wusste nicht was es war.

„Wo warst du Rin?" erklang eine leicht wütende Stimme.

„Ich...ich...war mit Ah-Uhn Beeren suchen und...oh, Meister, bitte seid nicht böse, das ich mich nicht an Jaken´s Anweisungen gehalten habe, aber...aber..." Rin brach ab, da Sesshomaru plötzlich los ging, in Richtung Lichtung. Rin schluckte schwer. _Nun ist er doch böse auf mich. _Sie unterdrückte ihre Tränen, senkte ihren Kopf, damit niemand ihre nassen Augen sehen konnte und lief, wie Jaken und Ah-Uhn, Sesshomaru hinter her.

Er roch deutlich ihre Tränen, aber er schaute sich nicht nach ihr um. Er war einfach so gegangen, mitten in ihrer Erklärung. Aber es interessierte ihn nicht, was sie zu sagen hatte. Sie war nur ein Mensch und er war nicht verpflichtet, ihr zu zuhören.

„Super gemacht Rin, jetzt ist er sauer." Flüsterte Jaken leise zu Rin, aber Sesshomaru hörte es trotzdem, aber er sagte nichts.

Rin wurde noch trauriger und sie musste sich schwer zusammen reißen, das sie anfing, zu weinen.

_Was kann ich denn dafür? Er hat mir nicht mal zu gehört, ich hätte es ihm doch erklärt..._

Nach einer Weile waren sie an einem Fluss angekommen. Sesshomaru stellte sich neben Fluss und sah in das kristallklare Wasser.

Jaken machte sich sofort daran, ein paar Ffische zu fangen, wobei er nicht viel Erfolg hatte.

Rin holte die Beeren aus Ah-Uhn´s Satteltasche und ging zu Jaken an den Fluss. „Kann man die essen, Jaken?"

Sie hielt ihm fragend die Beeren entgegen. „Ja, die kann man essen. Was ist das für eine große lilafarbene Frucht?"

Er deutete mit seinem Finger auf die Frucht. „Kkeine Ahnung." Sie zögerte. „Aber schmecken tut sie. Ich musste sie einfach kosten, sie sah so lecker aus und ich hatte Hunger." „Giftig scheint sie ja nicht zu sein, sonst würdest du ja wohl kaum noch hier stehen."

„Die hab ich dir extra mitgebracht." Sie hielt ihm die Frucht entgegen. Er nahm sie mit einem „Die ess ich später." und legte sie auf die Wiese.

Rin ging wieder zurück zu Ah-Uhn und breitete die Beeren vor ihm aus. „Hier, die kannst du essen. Ich hab keinen Hunger."

Freudig fing Ah-Uhn an, die Früchte zu essen.

Sie ging zu Ah- Uhn´s zweiter Satteltasche und holte die Blumen raus. Sie waren ziemlich zerknickt, aber Rin versuchte ihr bestes, das sie wieder halbwegs passabel aussahen.

Mit dem Strauss in der Hand ging sie zu Sesshomaru.

Zaghaft fing sie an zu sprechen, ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Ähm, hier, die sind für dich." Sie lächelte leicht aber er würdigte sie keines Blickes. Stattdessen sprach er mit seiner kalten, „Tu sie an den Fluss legen, damit sie nicht verdursten." Mit diesen Worten ging er zu einem nahegelegenem Baum und setzte sich hin.

Rin ließ er allein am Fluss stehen.

Sie fing an zu weinen. Sie konnte die tränen einfach nicht zurück halten.

Jaken hatte das Gespräch zwischen den beiden bemerkt, und er sah auch Rin´s Tränen. _Ah, was mach ich denn jetzt? Ich kann sie doch nicht so sitzen lassen, die Arme._ Er führte einen inneren Kampf mit seinem Gewissen. _Aber andererseits ist sie ja selbst Schuld, wenn sie ihn verärgert._ Er versuchte sein Gewissen zu unterdrücken und fing weiter Fische.

Sesshoamru blickte in den Himmel. ein Brise trug den Geruch von Rin´s Tränen zu ihm.

Er roch ihre Tränen, er sah, wie sie auf ihre Knie fiel und die Blumen in den Fluss fallen ließ.

Ihr Gesicht vergrub sie in ihren Händen. Da saß sie, ganz allein.

Auf einmal spürte Sesshomaru ein leichtes Stechen in seiner Brust. In seinem Kopf machte sich der Gedanke breit, sie zu trösten.

Aber er blieb hart.

Er rührte sich nicht.

* * *

So, das zweite Kap. Ich hoffe es liest überhaupt jemand, und ich bekomm mal ein Kommi, wenigstens eins,ok? _für review bete_

Hab ich Rin viellei n bissl verweichlicht? ich mein, beim Anime hat sie noch nie geweint...


	3. Chapter 3

So,das dritte kap,hoffe euch gefällts . Viel spaß damit, un schön reviews schreim,nor?

* * *

Die Tränen waren noch nicht ganz getrocknet, als Rin ihre Gedanken wieder sortiert hatte. 

_Warum weine ich denn? Ich bin doch selber schuld das er böse auf mich ist...ich darf nicht weinen, sonst denkt Meister Sesshomaru noch das ich schwach bin, und dann will er mich nicht mehr bei sich haben._ Sie schluckte schwer bei dem Gedanken daran, das ihr Meister sie eines Tages in irgendeinem Dorf zurück lassen könnte.

Sie legte sich auf die Wiese und schloss ihre Augen.

Nach etwa einer Stunde wachte sie wieder auf. Sie hatte nichts geträumt, nicht einmal von Jaken. Sie sah kurz zu Sesshomaru. Er saß immer noch an dem Baum. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber Rin wusste, dass er nicht schlief.

Rin stand auf und ging zu Jaken, der in der zwischen Zeit ein Feuer gemacht hatte.

Sesshomaru öffnete seine Augen. Er sah zu Rin. Ihr schien es wieder besser zu gehen.

Er hatte schon lange vorher bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr weinte. _Sie ist schon ein tapferes Mädchen...Was sie wohl gerade denkt?_ Sesshomaru stand auf. Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken, damit er nicht dauernd über Rin nach dachte.

Er atmete tief ein, um heraus zu finden, ob sein Bruder in der Nähe war. Aber er roch ihn nicht. _Was das Halbblut wohl gerade wieder für Unsinn macht?_ fragte er sich in Gedanken.

Er sah wieder zu Rin. Sie hatte sich neben Jaken gesetzt, und aß einen ziemlich verkohlten Fisch.

Er schaute sie kritisch an. Sie hatte sich verändert, aber er konnte nicht sagen was an ihr anders war. Er fand, dass ihr ihr Kimono etwas zu kurz war, aber sonst fiel ihm nix ein. _Menschen wachsen anscheinend ziemlich schnell.._

Er ging zum Feuer und stellte sich neben Jaken.

„Oh, Meister, ihr seit wach. Ich habe extra Fische für EUCH gefangen, möchtet ihr einen?" erwartungsvoll sah Jaken zu seinem Meister auf.

„Nein." Der Gnom schaute bedrückt zum Boden und knabberte an seinem Fisch.

„Jaken, ich möchte dass du morgen in ein Dorf gehst und Rin einen neuen Kimono holst."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Meister Sesshomaru. Ich werde morgen früh zeitig aufbrechen."

„Darf ich mitkommen?" fragte Rin mit unschuldiger Stimme.

„Bitte, bitte, ich bin auch ganz artig." Sie schaute erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Meister.

„Und...und ich verspreche, dass ich auf Jaken hören werde." Jetzt schaute sie Sesshomaru mit einem Dackelblick an.

Er versuchte, standhaft zu bleiben, bis er sich schließlich mit einem Nicken doch zu stimmt. Er hatte sich wieder einmal überreden lassen. Aber er konnte ihrem flehendem Blick nicht widerstehen.

Jaken ließ ein leises Grummeln von sich hören, als er sich genervt um drehte und sich einen Schlafplatz suchte. _Warum muss ICH wieder auf dieses Gör aufpassen? Jedes mal dasselbe. _Er legte sich seufzend auf die Wiese und schloss seine Augen.

Rin konnte es derweilen gar nicht fassen, dass ihr Meister zugestimmt hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen, aber sie hielt ihre Freude im Zaum. In Sesshomaru breitete sich ein leichtes Glücksgefühl aus und eine kleines Lächelnerschienfür kurze Zeit auf seinem Mund aus.

Dieses kleines Lächeln nur hatte es geschafft, seine eiskalte Hülle zu durch stoßen, und in seine Herz ein zu dringen.

Aber diese Situation musste er natürlich sofort wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Schließlich war er der Herrscher des Westens (oder Ostens? O.o)

Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, dass hatte er in seinem Leben gelernt.

„Geh jetzt schlafen, Rin." sagte er kalt.

„Ok. Gute Nacht, Meister Sesshomaru." Lächelend rannte sie zu Ah-Uhn und legte sich auf seinen Rücken. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie eingeschlafen.

Sesshomaru setzte sich wieder an den Baum, und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Die Sonne war schon fast hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, und ein paar Sterne waren auch schon zu sehen. Er schloss seine Augen, und lauschte den Geräuschen der Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen war Rin die erste, die wach war. Sie krabbelte von Ah-Uhn hinunter und lief zum Fluss, um sich ihr Gesicht zu waschen. Sie sah in ihr Spiegelbild und erschrak.

„Ahhhh."

Sofort war Sesshomaru wach. Er stand blitzschnell auf und ging zu Rin.

Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben.

Sie war anscheinend über Nacht gewachsen, nein, gealtert. Sie war viel größer als am Abend zuvor, ihre Haare gingen ihr jetzt schon bis zur Hüfte und ihr Gesicht sah viel erwachsener aus. Und ihre Figur glich nun der einer 14-jährigen.

Sesshomaru versuchte zu begreifen, was geschehen war, als ihn Rins Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Was...was...ist...mit...mir...passiert?" Sie stand wie versteinert da.

Auch Jaken war in der zwischen Zeit dazu gekommen, und traute seinen Augen nicht. Völlig entgeistert stand er mit offenem Mund da. "Wie...wie..." Er fand keine Worte.

Rin schaute ein zweites Mal in den Fluss. „

Ich bin gewachsen." stellte sie schwer verwundert fest. Sie musterte sich selbst von oben bis unten. Ihr Kimono ging ihr jetzt bis kurz über ihre Knie unddie Ärmel waren auch zu kurz.

„Guck mal Meister, jetzt bin ich fast so groß wie du." Sie stellte sich vor ihn hin und sah begeistert zu ihm auf.

Sie ging ihm jetzt knapp über die Hüfte.

Sesshomaru hatte sich in der zwischen Zeit wieder gefangen, und schaute zu dem immer noch verwirrtem Jaken.

„Geh in die Stadt, und hol ihr etwas neues zum anziehen. Beeil dich."

Jaken rührte sich nicht.

Er gab ihm einen Tritt.

„Was? In die Stadt...Sachen holen...schnell..." murmelte er noch vor sich hin, als er los lief.

Sesshomaru schaute wieder zu Rin, die gerade ihren neuen Körper bewunderte. _Sie ist wirklich schön...Mhh, was denk ich denn da, sie ist noch ein Kind und außerdem auch noch ein Mensch. _

Er drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Baum zurück. Rin hatte derweilen versucht ihren Kimono etwas zu öffnen,da er ihr ein weing die Luft nahm. Abe sie bekam den knoten nicht auf.

Sie lief zu Sesshomaru, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. „Kannst du mir mal bitte helfen? Ich krieg ihn nicht auf."

Nach kurzem überlegen antwortete er: „Warte noch eine Weile, Jaken kommt gleich mit anderen Sachen wieder."

„Ok." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und betrachtete wieder ihren Körper.

„Was ist das?" Sie zeigte auf ihre Brust,die sich nun deutlich unter ihrem Kimono abzeichnete.„Ist das normal?"

Sesshomaru schaute sie an. _Warum fragt sie so was?_ Er verstand nicht, und er wusste auch ehrlich gesagt nicht, was er antworten sollte.

Nach sehr langem Nachdenken sagte er nur. „Ja, das ist normal."

Zu seiner Erleichterung erschien jetzt Jaken mit einem neuem, dunkelblauem Kimono.

„Hier, Rin, der ist für dich." Jaken war vollkommen aus der Puste.

„Auja, der ist aber schön." Begeistert nahm sie ihren neuen Kimono entgegen.

„Hilf ihr beim umziehen, Jaken." erklang Sesshomarus kalte Stimme.

„WAS? Ich?" fragte Jaken total perplex. Sesshomaru warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und Jaken verstand sofort.

Er drehte sich entnervt zu Rin um, während Sesshomaru in Richtung Wald ging.

Er wollte heraus finden, warum Rin über Nacht gewachsen war, und er wusste auch schon genau, zu wem er gehen wollte.

* * *

so,wie fandet ihr es? schreibt Reviews, denn, je mehr reviews,desto schneller gehts weiter. 

baba eure zorro


	4. Chapter 4

**So, das nächste Kappü is on, ich hoffe euch gefällt es... und schön reviewn,nor? zwinker**

* * *

Nach etwa fünf Minuten war Rin umgezogen und rannte zurück zu dem Fluss, wo sie ihren Meister zurück gelassen hatte, um ihm ihr neues Outfit zu zeigen. Doich zu ihrer Verwunderung stellte sie fest, dass er nun nicht mehr da war.

„Wo ist denn Meister Sesshomaru hin?"

„Mhh, gerade eben war er doch noch da. Warum kann er mir nicht einmal sagen, wo er hin geht..." Total entnervt setzte sich Jaken auf Ah-Uhns Rücken.

„Komm, wir gehen ihn suchen. Ich hab keine Lust noch mal auf dich auf zu passen."

Sofort rannte Rin los.

„Bin schon da."

Kurz darauf hatte sich Ah-Uhn schon in die Lüfte erhoben und flog über weiten Wälder des Mittelalters (das klingt soooo dumm..aba egal) hinweg.

Sesshomaru schwebte derweilen in seinen Energieball gehüllt in Richtung Vulkan - Berge. Viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, doch das einzigste was er wirklich wollte, war eine Antwort. Eine Antwort auf Rins schnelles Wachsen.

Nach kurzer Zeit war er auch schon an seinem Ziel angelangt.Geräuschlos landete er auf einem Vulkan aus dem an einigen Ecken noch Lava quoll. Er ging unbeeindruckt über den heißen Boden, in die Richtung einer Hölle. Kurz vor dem Eingang blieb er stehen.

„Toutousai, bist du da?" Ein Echo folgte.

Plötzlich kam ein alter Mann, der total von Staub bedeckt war, aus dem Hölleneingang. Er hielt ein frisch geschmiedetes Schwert in der Hand.

„Ohhh, Sesshomaru, das du mich besuchst ist ja ein wahres Wunder. Ist etwas mit deinem Schwert nicht in Ordnung?" Voller Erwartung schaute er auf Tenseiga.

Aber ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, sprach er weiter. „Wie ich sehen besitzt du immer noch das Schwert Toukijin, diese Ausgeburt der Hölle. Wenn dein Vater dich so sehen würde..."

Sesshomaru unterbrach ihn.

„Ich bin nicht hier um über mein Schwert oder Vater zu reden." Seine Stimme war kalt.

„Mhh, weshalb bist du dann gekommen?"

„Es geht um eine Art Zauber. Er bringt Lebewesen dazu, über Nacht schneller zu wachsen." Er vermied jede Anspielung auf Rin.

„Weißt du wie man diesen Zauber brechen kann?"

„Du meinst bestimmt die Noni – Frucht, oder? Aber die Wirkung zeigt sich dich nur bei Menschen." Toutousai verstand nicht ganz, auf was Sesshomaru hinaus wollte, bis ihm einfiel, dass ihm Kagome mal von einem kleinem Mädchen erzählt hatte, das Sesshomaru überall hin begleitete._ Er wird seinem Vater langsam aber sicher immer ähnlicher._

„Wie kann man diesen Zauber brechen?" Sesshomarus Stimme klang ernst.

„Da fragst du mich zu viel. Ich weiß nur das es irgendwo einen großen Kräutergarten gibt, der von einem Halbdämon gepflegt wird. Ich denk mal, das es dort ein Heilmittel gibt."

Als Sesshomaru das Wort Halbdämon hörte, musste er sofort an Inuyasha denken, und Wut stieg in ihm auf.

„Und wo finde ich diesen Garten?"

„Das weiß ich nicht." Sesshomaru fiel aus allen Wolken, als der Schmied mit seinen Schultern zuckte.

„Aber Kagome hat mal etwas von diesem Garten erwähnt, ich glaube, sie könnte wissen, wo er ist." Sesshomaru Gesichtszüge versteinerten sich plötzlich. _Nein, nicht dieser Hanyou..._

„Ich schätze, du musst wohl oder übel Inuyasha auf suchen, um Rin zu heilen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der alte Greis breit grinsend um und ging wieder in seine Höhle.

„Ach ja, und wenn du schon einmal bei ihm bist, sag allen schöne Grüße von mir." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Sesshomaru aber stand immer noch wie versteinert da. _Ich werde ihn nicht suchen. So etwas lasse ich nicht mit mir machen. Warum tue ich das eigentlich. Sie ist nur ein Mensch, irgendwann stirbt sie ja eh..._

Bei diesen Gedanken lief selbst dem sonst so kühlem Sesshomaru ein Schauer über den Rücken. Nach einigen Minuten brach er auf.

Er hatte den Geruch seines Bruders schon in der Nase, er befand sich ganz in der Nähe.

Währenddessen schwebten Rin und Jaken weiterhin auf Ah-Uhn durch die Gegend, immer noch auf der Suche nach Sesshomaru.

„Jaken, ich bekomm langsam Hunger. Du nicht auch? Wollen wir nicht einmal in einem Dorf nach etwas zu Essen fragen?" Rins Magen knurrte.

_Mit ihrer Größe scheint auch ihr Verstand gewachsen zu sein. So hat sie ja nich nie geredet...geschweige denn war sie so fürsorglich. _Jaken war über Rin sichtlich erstaunt

„Ja, können wir machen. Aber wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir nicht allzu sehr auffallen."

„Ok, na dann such uns mal ein kleines Dorf Ah-Uhn." Kurz nach dem sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wendete Ah-Uhn schon ab und flog auf ein kleines Dorf direkt unter ihnen zu.

Er landete sanft im Gras und ließ seine Reiter absteigen.

„Wie wär's, wenn ihr zwei hier wartet und ich alleine ins Dorf gehe? Ich Falle garantiert nicht auf." Jaken gefiel diese Idee überhaupt nicht.

„Nein, das mache ich nicht noch einmal mit. Ich hab dich schon einmal alleine los ziehen lassen, und dann gab es richtig Ärger vom Meister. Vergiss es, ich komm mit."

„Wir müssen es dem Meister ja nicht sagen. Dann merkt er es bestimmt auch nicht." Sie sah ihn mit großen, strahlenden Augen an.

_Du musst stark sein Jaken, nicht hin schauen, lass dich nicht überreden. _Aber nach kurzer Zeit gab er auf. Er konnte diesen großen, braunen Augen, die durch das plötzliche Altern noch schöner geworden waren, nicht standhalten.

„Ja, ok, aber du kommst gleich wieder zurück. Und kein Wort zu Sesshomaru!"

Und schon war Rin verschwunden.

_Wie es wohl in dem Dorf ist? _

_Hoffentlich sind die Menschen nett. _

_Ich freu mich ja so. _

_Mit Sesshomaru war ich noch nie in einem Dorf._

Voller Vorfreude rannte sie singend in das Dorf.

Sesshomaru war indessen ganz nah bei seine Bruder. Er befand sich mit seinen Begleitern in einer Hütte abseits eines Dorfes. Draußen hatte Miroku mit Kiaras Hilfe ein Feuer gemacht. Die beiden Mädchen bereiteten das Nachtquartier vor, und Inuyasha nervte Kagome die ganze Zeit, dass sie sich doch beeilen solle, weil er Hunger habe.

„Warte gefälligst noch ein paar Minuten, bis wir hier fertig sind, oder hilf uns ein wenig!" Kagome hatte die Nase schon wieder voll.

Plötzlich rannte Inuyasha ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.

„Huch, jetzt hab ich ihn wohl anscheinend verscheucht."

Kagome und Sango blickten fragend zur Tür.

Aber keine von ihnen wusste, wessen Geruch Inuyasha in der Nase hatte.

* * *

**So, das is es. Ich find es ist risch lang gewordn...**

**wisst ihr, ich hab die ganze Zeit mit dem Gedanken gekämpft, ob ich inu mit einbeziehe oder nicht, weil eigentle ollte die ff ne reine sessy feat. rin sache sein...aber am ende hab ich mich dann doch breit schlagn lassn seufz**

**Sagt mir bitte, obs eucht gefalln hab, oda ob ich inu un co. glei wieder streichn soll. Is eure entscheidung.**

**cu**

**eure zorro**


End file.
